Various types of articles are often subjected to intense vibration tests to simulate operational and environmental conditions, as well as to verify assembly and general workmanship of the articles. In a conventional vibration testing system, an article to be tested is manually mounted onto a test fixture, and the test fixture with the attached article is lifted onto an electrodynamic shaker or attached slip table of a vibration test system. The test fixture is manually bolted onto the electrodynamic shaker or attached slip table, and cables or other components (such as accelerometers) are connected to the test fixture. The vibration test system then vibrates the electrodynamic shaker or attached slip table in order to transfer energy to the test fixture with the attached article, providing vibratory stimulus to the article under test. This process can be repeated for each axis of the article under test. As can be seen here, the setup and vibration testing of multiple articles may require a lengthy manual process, which can be costly and consume a considerable amount of time during production test flow operations.